TinderKin
by Archangel Ben
Summary: After the great War begins a new era in which outsiders and Third age veterans create a new conflict: The battle for survival on a ravaged planet!


Tinder-kin (LOTR)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. PitaC89 owns Eris, but the rest is mine.

It was a cold night in Isengard, and lightning was the only thing illuminating the tower. It was all but abandoned now, long after the final battle that crushed Sauron forever. However, there were still signs of life.

"Right! Who's off and burned the 'corpses of our brother Orcs!" Rungald, a former Orcish captain snarled.

Once again, lightning flashed, and a small shadow darted overhead, appearing over the tower, circling.

"What's that!" Rungald hissed.

"Dunno, 'gald!" another Orc, Battoe, snorted.

"Shut up, you green pig!" Rungald snapped.

Suddenly, a massive rock came down, nearly crushing Battoe.

"Oy! That one nearly got me toe!" Battoe howled.

"SCRREEEEEEEEEE!" They heard from above.

"What's that!" Battoe whispered.

"I dunno!" Rungald hissed, sneaking away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, FIEND!" A booming voice bellowed from above.

The two Orcs, looking up, saw what they believed to be a winged Giant. Screaming, they ran in the opposite direction. However, a pillar of flame cut them off. Turning, the two Orcs whimpered.

"WHERE AM I, YOU SCUM!" The voice asked.

"Sauron!" Rungald whispered. He was answered by a lightning bolt singing his side. "YOWCH!" He squealed, rubbing his side.

The 'giant' came down.

Now, you would probably guess, that upon seeing it, that it was an Angel. It was true. However, this was not just an angel, it was an Archangel.

When the lightning flashed again, his features became visible. He had tousled brown hair, and flaming red eyes behind oval glasses. His ears stood out for their oddity; they were those of a bat, as opposed to normal ears. Under the mighty arms of the Archangel were bat wings, and upon looking at him, one would see that he wore serious armor. In his left hand was a massive Greatsword, with a cruel tip, stained red.

"What are you?" Battoe hissed.

His reply was the sweet sound of a swinging sword, and seconds later, there was only the Archangel and Rungald standing in the shadow of Isengard.

Rungald quickly bowed and fell on his knees. "Milord! You are in the 'elm of Isengard, land of Sharkey!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR GROVELLING; JUST GIVE ME INFORMATION, SCUM!" The Archangel bellowed.

Rungald knew what to do in these matters. "Uhh…Milord…You are at the White Tower and the war is Over and done, or so I thought…

-

Eris, another Archangel, found herself lying upon a haystack in the Shire. Unlike the other Archangel, she was a normal Archangel, and dressed like a warrior, but was not the battle crazed freak the other was.

"Where am I?" She groaned, rubbing her head through her blonde hair.

"You are just outside the Shire, O Sky faller!" a voice said from behind her.

"Who are you!" She asked, whirling around to see the source of the voice. Oddly enough, she saw no one.

"Look down." The voice said, not unkindly.

Looking down, she saw a stout little humanoid in farmer's clothing.

Smiling and doing a half-bow, the man said "My name is Tom Bombadil, and you seem to be lost…"

-

In Mount Doom, a deep rasping escaped the fiery pit of lava. Following this, a large, metal gauntlet rose from the lava, with the Ring of Power upon its ring finger. The gauntlet, previously silver, turned a brilliant white, gleaming in the moonlight. Following the Gauntlet, rose the rest of a suit of armor, with the same processes happening to it.

"Power…" A voice from inside the armor hissed, looking at the ring.

Looking up at the moonlight, the voice howled, and the armor strode toward Mordor, seemingly possessed.

-

Walking toward Gondor, the Archangel departing Isengard was followed by Rungald.

"Take me with you!" Rungald begged.

The Archangel turned its head around sharply, and the fire was gone from its eyes. The Greatsword disappeared, and a calm demeanor seemed to emote from the Archangel.

Muttering under his breath, white energy in a thick fog rolled out of the Archangel's mouth, and surrounded Rungald.

"What the! Oy!..." The Orc yelled until he was covered.

In a silver flash, the fog dissipated, and where Rungald had once stood, a tall, shaggy blond elf stood, clad in gleaming platinum armor.

"Now you may follow me, renewed soul." The Archangel said with a smile.

The elf looked himself all over, and screamed. "I'm a…an elf! A bloomin' tree hugger! Why? O Why!"

The Archangel laughed. "And what's wrong with being an elf! I have elvish family members!"

Rungald began to weep. "But why? Why did you change me!"

The Archangel sighed. "I only recreated you as what you once were, long before your bastardization."

Rungald wept for a couple minutes, and then picked up the sword he had used as an Orc, and pointed it at the Archangel.

"Fix me!" he hissed.

The Archangel snarled for a second, and then laughed.

"Look, you're already doing better! You now have the guts to stand up to me! Trust me, I only fulfilled your deepest desire."

Rungald dropped his sword and looked at himself again. Late nights, he would dream of being like this, an elf. But every time he's escape the Dark Lord, chains would pull him back, and the next morning he would wake up, an orc.

He had given up hope long ago, indeed.

Raising an eyebrow, he sighed with satisfaction and said "And who are you, my patron?"

The Archangel laughed deeply for a second, and the adjusted his glasses. "I? I am Ben, leader of the Warriors' Guild!"

Rungald nodded, and made up his mind.

"Well, if you remade my body, how 'bout a new name? Rungald seems a bit Orcish, don't ye think?" Rungald asked.

Ben scratched his own forehead for a second and looked intently at the former Orc. In a flash of lightning, his face lit up with inspiration.

"How about Xiaxo?" he asked.

The former Orc grinned. "I like it! Xiaxo it is!"

-

About halfway to the dark tower, The voice in the white armor laughed.

"Master Ben, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled to the Heavens.

_Laza. That was my name. Then, that blasted Archangel killed me in battle. Hey, it wasn't my fault that Lucifer had a better deal than him. After all, I got Eternal power, and if I remember correctly, he was cursed. _He thought.

Raising his fist to the sky once more he cried out. "This will be my first world to conquer!"

-

R&R!


End file.
